The Lion King: Simba's Heir
by OrEoRoLo
Summary: What if Simba had another cub? Simba meets an exotic lioness, away from the Pride Lands,falls in love, then swiftly leaves her behind. But thing's become topsy turvy when she appears at the foot a Pride Rock with a little bundle of joy, that looks alot like our favorite King. May be a little mature!
1. Simba's Heir

Disclaimer: This is my first Lion King fanfiction, and it may be a little mature, just thought I would warn you now. I do not own any of the characters, aside for my original characters (OC). This is inspired by several themes, but mostly, The Lion King, Simba's Pride. Hope you enjoy.

Quick A/N: Names and Meanings- Amri- male- powerful; authority

Nia- female- radiance; bright

*text here* = character thoughts

This is story symbolizing the realistic animalistic mating themes that male lions tend to do. So I was thinking, Simba has a daughter, but what if he had a son, by another lioness? This is the story about that Lion, and the Kingdom that is rightfully his, and his journey.

Chapter One

Simba's heir

*So close. Pride Rock is only a few miles away*

The young lone lioness continued her journey to Pride Rock, hoping it held sanctuary for her and her young cub. Her young cub slept while she continued on, carefully carrying him in the safety of her mouth. It had been days since she's eaten, only catching enough food to feed her cub, thank the Great King's that she's had enough strength to carry on her journey. As the sun began to set below the horizon, she arrived at Pride Rock, the pink sky illuminating her white coat. She placed her son on the ground and smelled the air.

*He is here*

"Wake up little one" Her soft serene voice rang in her son's ears, causing him to stir, but not awaken.

*My poor little Amri, so tired*

"Come Amri, we are so close, I need you to wake up my love" Their aquatic blue eyes met one another's, and she smiled as he stretched his tiny body.

"Where are we mother?" He asked, looking around.

"Your true home" She said, before bellowing a mighty roar, so mighty, it caused Amri to take refuge underneath his mother's mass. Several lionesses appeared from the inside of the cave, atop Pride Rock, along with two male lions, one all too familiar to the roaring white lioness.

"Mother?" Amri looked to his mother, who never took her eyes off the approaching pride. She picked her son up, and began walking up the stone path to the pride. Amri trembled feverishly in his mother's grasp, never had he been more afraid than now. When she reached the pride, she placed her son in front of her, who quickly retreated between her legs.

"Hello, Simba" She greeted soothingly.

"Nia?" Simba walked closer to the alien looking lioness.

"What business do you have here?" Nala asked approaching Nia, alongside Simba.

"My business is with Simba" Nia said strongly. Nala arched an eyebrow at Nia as she observed the lioness. Her coat was as white as the clouds, and glittered against the setting sun, she had eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day after a night of rain. Her body was long, lean, yet strong, but she appeared weak, possibly from lack of food. Her cub was a mirroring image of her, truly a beautiful boy, but he was strangely familiar.

"What business is that?" Nala asked, finding her voice, as she and Simba stopped before Nia.

Nia smiled at Nala, then adverted her eyes to Simba as she moved her paw, leaving the cub without protection.

"My cub needs food and shelter, necessities I alone, can no longer provide for him" Nia said, never moving from her cub.

"And what of you?" Simba asked, staring at the young boy. Suddenly Simba knew exactly who this young cub was.

"I only ask for him"

"Mommy, no!" It hit Amri, his mom was going to leave him with these strangers. Nia ignored the cries of her son, it would only make it harder if she didn't.

Simba walked even closer to Nia, looking her over, along with her son. He could smell the weakness emanating from her, she wouldn't last out there alone. It must take an immense amount of strength for her to just stay up rooted on her paws and not collapse before them.

"Please Simba, you owe him that much" Nia whispered lowly. Nala caught word of their exchange and twitched her ear. She looked back at her daughter, Kiara, and called her forward.

"Kiara, please take the lionesses back into Pride Rock, your father and I will deal with this alone" Kiara hesitantly gave a nod to her mother and did as she was told. When they were alone, Nala asked the question that was eating away her insides.

"Simba. Who is this cub to you?" Nala asked softly, never taking her eyes off young Amri.

"He…" Simba sighed heavily before dropping his head. He turned to face Nala, and looked into her piercing eyes.

*Oh Nala, I hope you can forgive me*

"He is my son" Simba finished. Nala eyes widened for only a second before she regained her composure.

*I should have known, just looking at him*

Nia was silent as she observed the silent exchange between the two lovers. She stepped back, unsure of what was going to happen.

"This is a dishonor to my pride" Simba said as he held his head low.

"What is?" Nia asked, as she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Your presence, this cub…" before Simba could finish Nia had him pinned to the Earth beneath them, her growl intensely mad. Nala responded urgently as she barred her razor sharp teeth, ready to attack.

"My cub is not your dishonor, and neither am I. You dishonored yourself when you lied to me. Do not dare toy with my cub, nor me with your guilt, you can keep it. That is one gift he can do without" Nia growled angrily. Nia looked to Nala and then back to Simba, she was an outstanding hunter and fighter, but she couldn't take on an entire Pride. Nia backed away from Simba, and regained her serene composure as she walked back to her cub. Poor Amri, he had never been so frightened in his premature life. Never had he seen his mother so angry, and the sight frightened him more than anything he had ever known.

"I have been rouge since I was young, and when I met you, Simba, I was way beyond the Pride Lands, never have I even seen this land, only heard stories of it. I fell in love with you Simba, and just as quickly as you arrived, you also left. I am not here to disrupt the balance you have here on this land, but I no longer have the strength to care for my son, alone. My son is innocent in our frolic, and I will not allow him to suffer for it either. You will not condemn him!" She shouted. Nia took sight of the broken hearted Queen. " I am so sorry Queen" Nia finished, tilting her head to Nala.

*How could he?*

Nala was crushed, nothing could have hurt her more than this. Nala watched as Nia wrapped her long graceful tail around her cub, comforting the trembling child. Nala's cream colored coated reflected off the moonlight as she dropped her head in defeat.

"You will die out there" Simba said matter of factly. He was right, and Nia knew it, she wouldn't last through the day, but she didn't concern herself with that.

"Please" she begged, pushing her son forward with her nose. "Take him in" A tear escaped Nia's eyes, but her voice never weltered.

*She is strong*

Nala admired, no matter the circumstances, Nia was a mother, and a damn good one! Her son was strong while Nia barley mustard the strength to continue standing. Nala watched as Nia's weakening legs began to tremble beneath her. Nala admired her, nonetheless.

*Oh…He is in every way like Simba*

Nala smiled at the cub, and he couldn't help but smile back her warmly. He found Nala comforting and beautiful in every way.

" You both may stay" Nala declared before walking back to the pride inside of Pride Rock. " We hunt at dawn, we will bring you both food" Nia ran to Nala and grasped her in a hug.

"Thank you" Nia backed away and bowed before Nala. Nala tilted her head in acknowledgment and continued walking inside of the cave of Pride Rock. Nia walked back to her son, and licked him tenderly.

"You see that lush pile of grass my love? Go to it and rest, I will be there shortly" Amri obeyed, and walked over to the pile of grass wearily.

Simba watched his son lay on the grass and admired him quietly. He then looked over Nia, and she was just as beautiful as he remember. Her long black thick lashes shaded her eyes from him slightly, and he couldn't help but softly blush under her intense gaze. No matter how he tried to forget her, she was truly HIS love. The moonlight made her white coat crystalize under the night sky. He saw so much of himself in that young cub, as well as his father.

*He will be a GREAT King one day*

"King" she quipped angrily, breaking Simba from his trance.

"Nia, please" She stopped him before he could continue.

"You lied to me Simba, you never spoke of this life"

"You never asked" he responded quickly. He silently regretted that last comment, and quieted himself. He watched as Nia's emotions began to show as she silently cried before him.

"Nia, please. Had I have known of him…of Amri.." Nia stopped him.

"You would have what? Invited me to stay here with you and Nala?" Nia wiped her eyes and returned to a stoic lioness. " I will always love you Simba, but you are now my King, and duties will be to serve you and Nala, nothing more, and nothing less. My son however, has separate duties. He is the rightful heir to the Kingdom, and your duties are to prepare him. Please, do not let him down" Nia walked away from Simba and back to her son. Simba wanted to invite her inside of Pride Rock, but a proud lioness like Nia would only refuse. He walked off and joined Nala inside. When Nia saw Simba disappear inside, she collapsed weakly beside her sleeping cub. Amri violently awoke at the sound of his mother's body collapsing beside him. He thought to run and get help, but thought they would do nothing. He silently cried beside his mother, intently listening to her calming heartbeat.

A/N: Hope you like it. I Only hope it isn't to mature, if so, please tell me.

On To Chapter Two


	2. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: This is my first Lion King fanfiction, and it may be a little mature, just thought I would warn you now. I do not own any of the characters, aside for my original characters (OC). This is inspired by several themes, but mostly, The Lion King, Simba's Pride. Hope you enjoy.

Quick A/N: Names and Meanings- Amri- male- powerful; authority

Nia- female- radiance; bright

*text here* = character thoughts

This is story symbolizing the realistic animalistic mating themes that male lions tend to do. So I was thinking, Simba has a daughter, but what if he had a son, by another lioness? This is the story about that Lion, and the Kingdom that is rightfully his, and his journey.

Chapter Two

Meet and Greet

She was awakened by a loud thud, she shot her head up, breathing heavily, looking at her surroundings until she came face to face with Nala and an antelope carcass at her paws.

"I didn't mean to wake you" She said sincerely. Nia smiled sweetly at Nala, thankful for the food she brought for her. It was well past dawn, the sun had already settled into the sky, illuminating the land.

*It's beautiful*

Nia was about to awaken Amri when she realized he wasn't there, she looked around the small palette, and panic instantly filled her gut.

"Where is he?" she asked, Nia jumping to her feet, and then swiftly collapsing back to the ground. Nala went to her side pushing the food closer to her.

"He is with Simba, please, we will not hurt you. You are weak, you must eat" Nala said urgently. Nia arched an eyebrow at Nala, shaking her head of its dizziness.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Nala turned away from Nia, not quite understanding herself. She was angry, yes, but that didn't change the circumstance, and definitely wouldn't make it disappear.

"I do not know, Nia. I suppose, it is because…" Nala searched for the words, but found none. She looked back at Nia and smiled briefly. She walked towards the stone path, leaving Pride Rock. "Eat, you will need your strength" She then disappeared. Nia did just that, she quickly ate the animal carcass, the sweet meat satisfying her aching stomach. She felt like she could eat a whole elephant, but that single carcass did the job. She felt somewhat rejuvenated, and found some strength to stand, and maybe walk, possibly run. She walked the same stone path that Nala did, and walked away from Pride Rock, into the Pride lands. The cool breeze blew against her, and for the first time since her son was born, she felt free.

88888888888

Nala grazed the land, questioning everything she thought were real, now seemingly to be nothing but a mirage to the truth. By the mysterious appearance of one lioness and her cub, her life has been turned upside down. Nia truly was a sight, definitely the most beautiful lioness she has ever seen, she could see how Simba would fall for her. Her beauty though, was just the cover, her wonderful disposition is what had Simba's heart, and it even grabbed Nala's. Perhaps, that was the reason she was being so kind to her, she couldn't help it. Nia had an aura about her, you wanted to be kind to her, you needed to be kind to her. Nia had a presence that Nala had never seen before, and it frightened her.

*And her son…Oh, Amri*

That boy, that boy! He was his mother's strength. Had it not been for him, Nala believes, Nia would have died long ago. Amri has the undeniable strength that was embedded in his blood by his grandfather, Mufasa. Simba couldn't deny that cub, even if he wanted too, and neither could Nala. To Nala's surprise, Nia didn't want to oppress the royal pride, but only have her son get a piece of it, but Nala wanted to give him more. Nala knew he was the rightful heir to the Kingdom, and she would make sure, that he would take his place, there.

888888888888

Amri followed close behind Simba, unsure of what to say. Could he even call him Dad, or does he call him Simba? Why had mom lied, and told him his father had passed? So many questions, with very little answers. All Amri knew, were the here and now, and right now, right here, he had the lion that could answer some of his question.

"Did you love my mom?" Those words made Simba stop in his tracks. He closed his eyes tightly, fearing that question. The easy answer would be 'not anymore son', but he couldn't lie to his son either.

"Yes" Simba answered turning to Amri, and sitting in the grass. Amri saw a large stone beside Simba, and walked to the top of it, and sat down. He was now eye to eye with the strong lion, and could watch Simba's reactions carefully.

"Why did you leave then? You left her alone, to take care of us. With you around, we could have had…" Amri trailed off, deciding against finishing the sentence. He didn't know what he wanted to say, there was so much.

*My mom was attacked by other lionesses, if you were there, it would have never happened. My mom was frightened every day, with you there, she wouldn't have been. My mom…My mom…My mom…*

He realized Simba was talking before he could finish his thoughts; he shook his head and focused back on Simba.

"…I was being foolish. I loved…love your mother Amri, but I love Nala and my Kingdom more. Your mother is the most…striking" Simba looked off into the fields, a smile grazing his mouth. "Stunning…Beautiful…Exotic…Peaceful…most kind-hearted…tender…loving lioness I have ever met, but…I…I had duties and responsibilities here that I ran away from when I met your mother. I fell in love with her so fast I…" He looked back into his sons eyes, searching for understanding. "Your mother is a very powerful being, and I wasn't strong enough for her, and still am not. I should not have left, and I will spend the rest of my time here, alive on this land making it up to you" Amri pushed his shoulders back and held his head high, a stubbornness only his mother could have given him. Simba smiled at Amri, and walked ahead, gaining the young cubs curiosity.

"Has your mother begun teaching you how to hunt?" Amri's face lit up, he ran to Simba, sliding into position.

"Mom is a really good hunter, I watch her all the time" Simba chuckled softly, and began lesson one, stalking.

8888888888888

Nia ran through the fields of plush grass, the sudden burst of energy given to her would not be wasted. She smiled against the wind, the grass feeling like heaven on the pads of her paws. She fell onto the grass, the softness relaxing her; she lay for most of the day. She watched the sun shift in the sky, thoughts of Amri raced across her mind. She began drifting off into a slumber, when a sudden presence blocked the warmth of the sun. She opened one blue eye, and was met with deep amber eyes, and a smirk that made knee's weak.

"King" She quickly gathered herself.

"Please Nia. Simba" he corrected. She smiled and quickly adverted her eyes to an African orchid.

"Where is Amri?" She asked curiously.

"He had exhausted himself today" Simba said with a chuckle at the memory. "He is sleeping at home" Simba said, loving the way that sounds.

"I am glad" Nia said as she began to walk back towards Pride Rock.

"Where are you going?" Simba asked catching up to her.

"To my son" She said quickly. Simba quickly blocked her path with his body.

"Please. He is safe. Can we talk?" he asked. Nia pondered briefly, and then nodded in agreement. She followed Simba to a pristine lake, the sounds of the water comforting her.

"He is so smart" Simba commented as he walked beside Nia.

"Yes, he is" she smiled. Simba's full mane blew in the wind, its shagginess playfully tickling her ear.

"He asked me if I love you"

"Simba, please. Do not…" Nia stopped walking, dropping her head in defeat.

"Nia. I do love you, so much…I just…" Simba was interrupted by the nuzzling of Nia's soft body. She'd forgotten how soft his mane was, how strong he felt against her. She softly kissed (licked) his cheek, and whispered against his ear.

"Please Simba, don't" walked away from him, using her tail to tickle the underneath of his chin. She swayed from side to side until she was out of sight from Simba. From then, she ran all the way back to Pride Rock, where her son was at the peak, practicing his roar. Nia stood behind him and smiled, he was growing too fast.

"Amri?" she questioned.

"Mom, teach me to pounce" he seemed so happy, so excited, she couldn't possibly refuse him.


	3. Stay on your paws

Disclaimer: This is my first Lion King fanfiction, and it may be a little mature, just thought I would warn you now. I do not own any of the characters, aside for my original characters (OC). This is inspired by several themes, but mostly, The Lion King, Simba's Pride. Hope you enjoy.

Quick A/N: Names and Meanings- Amri- male- powerful; authority

Nia- female- radiance; bright

*text here* = character thoughts

This is story symbolizing the realistic animalistic mating themes that male lions tend to do. So I was thinking, Simba has a daughter, but what if he had a son, by another lioness? This is the story about that Lion, and the Kingdom that is rightfully his, and his journey.

Chapter 3

Stay on your Paws

"Arch your back further son, like this" Nia said, demonstrating, with an exaggerated curve in her back. Amri and Nia have been practicing stalking and pouncing for weeks.

*He's just as bad as his father. This boy will be eating bugs if he doesn't get this*

Nia laughed at her son as he stiffly knelt lower to the ground.

"Ah, time to meet your end" he sneered as he stared at the gecko. He steadied his body, and leapt, not only missing the gecko, but hitting his head against the rock it rested upon. "Oww, mom" he whined.

"Ha, ha, ha. Alright Amri, it's time to end our training for today" She said helping her son off the rock.

"But mom, if I don't learn how to hunt, then how will I eat, or protect you?" he said looking up at his mom. She gently placed him down on the ground and arched and eyebrow at him.

"Protect me? From whom son?"

"Anybody!" he said sternly. Nia shook her head and smiled.

"My love, when you grow to be big and strong, everything will make sense" she said, lowering her head for Armi to climb upon.

"Why does every grown up always say 'When you get big'? I want to be big now!" he said mockingly as he slid down his mother's long neck and nestled between her shoulders.

"Has your father spoken with you about the circle of life?" she asked as she began walking back to their home.

"No. What's that?" he asked standing up on her shoulders. Nia looked to her son with a scowl.

*This boy will kill himself standing like that*

"Sit down little one!" she demanded after stopping her journey. When Armi sat back down, she continued on and answered him. "It is how all life functions. You will have to ask him about it one day" she said getting closer to Pride Rock.

"Mom, can I play before going home?" he asked as he playfully tugged at her ear.

"It's your bath day today" Nia said looking back at him.

"Mom, I had one already" he whined.

"It was a week ago" Nia argued.

"I still feel clean. Can I have a bath tomorrow?" he begged. He jumped off of his mother's back and rushed in front of her, smiling innocently. "Please" he asked.

"Well…" she sighed, sitting down. "That will be fine. Stay in the Pride Lands, and come home before dusk. If I have to come get you, there will be an issue with you and I. Do you understand?" she asked hold his gaze.

"Yes mom" he yelled before running off excitedly. Nia looked to her son, running off into the distance, and smiled softly.

*That boy*

Amri ran out to the fields, running in the lush grass as it tickled his padded paws.

"He seems so full of life" Nala complimented as she walked from the brush closer to Nia.

"He is" Nia agreed. She looked to Nala and began walking away, but was stopped by Nala's soft voice.

"This is difficult for me" she confessed what Nia knew all along. Nia closed her eyes in understanding, and turned to Nala, sitting before her.

"I am sorry" she was sincere in her apology, and hoped that Nahla knew that.

"I know it is selfish for me to say your return has brought my discomfort. I know there is time for everyone, a rhyme for every reason" Nala stopped speaking briefly, and then looked to Nia.

"Yes" Nia was careful with her words, not wanting to further upset the Queen.

"I almost question my own place in this kingdom, my kingdom"

"You should not. Amri has not taken your place, he has only added to the family" Nala quickly approached Nia, growling. Nia didn't even flinch.

"It's not the cub that concerns me"

"I am not looking to take Simba from you. I am grateful for the hospitality you and your Pride have given me. I would not jeopardize that" Nia said proudly. She looked Nala in her blue eyes, never faltering. "If my stay here is making it difficult for you, I will leave" Nala looked at Nia in surprise, tilting her head in contemplation.

"You would leave your cub?" Nia scoffed at the question. She stood on her paws proudly, she didn't care who Nala was, or is, she wasn't going to lower her shoulders or head for any lion or lioness.

"No! But if my presence will cause you to treat my son like a pile of bones as opposed to a Prince, or King, than I will leave. Better that than the latter, Queen" Nia spoke assuredly, threatening, and prideful, all in the same breath. Nala was unsure of how to take it, on one paw (hand), she could, should be offended, and on the other, she understood, more so than she'd like to admit. Nia excused herself before Nala, and walked off to track her son, if he was anything like his father, he would be off the Pride Lands, by now. Nala watched Nia walk off, mixed emotions coursing the heat within her blood. A part of her despised Nia, as the other side had so much respect for her. She should find the lion that caused this chaos in the first place, and stop talking to Nia. Nala knew she couldn't get the answers she was looking for from her anyway.

88888888888888888888

Simba was on the tip of Pride Rock, a spot he has found himself at a lot lately, a place where he seemed to hear his father's wisdom most.

"Father..." Simba sighed as the afternoon air caressed him like a hug. ''Father, what have I done?" For the first time since he was a cub, he asked his father a question that he didn't want to hear the answer too. "I love Nala, more than anything, but the presence of my son is…overwhelming. He is a constant reminder of the love I ran away from. Nala gave me Kiara, and…" He sighed again. "Kiara is, she is my…all of my blessings in one beautiful package, and my son is my lineage. I have been fortunate to have offspring two wonderful cubs, but I have created a chaotic black whole with the two lionesses I have chosen to mate with. On one side, Nala has been my best friend, my love, my…my true strength. Nala is all I feel I need, but Nia…"He looks behind him, ensuring he is alone."Nia is that part of me I show no one, can't show anyone. She sparks something within me, makes me want to be the lion I only dreamed of being. With Nia I can be…I can be, whatever I want to be" his ear twitched at the sound of paws against crumbled rock. He looked behind him, to see Nala approaching him, her head hung low. This ordeal has exhausted Nala, she has aged within these few days, but amazingly enough, she has shown strength and dignity that Simba thought only existed in his mother.

"Nala" He walked to her, and nuzzled her. She nuzzled him back, needing his affection, his love, and his validation.

''Simba" The tears she only shed silently at night, flown freely before her King. The defeated lioness walked around him, stalking him like prey, the act giving her confidence as Simba took a seat. "I have so many questions Simba. I…I cannot believe you would betray me like this. Betray your pride!" Simba watched Nala wearily. "I know you still love her" Simba was about to refute it, when Nala quickly pierced him with her icy glare, halting his denial. "I don't know when, or how, but I know I must forgive you. I don't want to honestly. You have thrown away all that we are…for what? I thought you and Kovu were on an exhibition. How did you come across Nia, and where was Kovu?"

Simba looked to Nala, and tightly shut his eyes, causing him to frown. He requested for her to walk with him, she reluctantly agreed.

"We were well beyond the Pride Lands, when somehow, Kovu and I got separated. I was along the mountain capes, trying to find Kovu, which caused me to go deeper into the forest. I didn't know it, but I was being followed…

**Flashback**

I recognized this place, beyond the deserts, beyond the waterfalls, a hidden treasure, long forgotten. The same tree trunk two friends and I walked across time, and time again, and the same hill a lioness and I tumbled down, before I received my first kiss. The same treasure where I learned 'hakuna matata'.

I walked around the land, memories flashing across my eyes with each step I took. I have missed this land, my old home. It smelled different too me, not as sweet as I remembered, but still good. I almost forgot about Kovu when I sensed something following me. I kept my ears open, listening carefully as I continued forward, following Kovu's scent. I heard another break of a twig, whoever was following me, wanted me to hear them. I was getting nervous, but I was ready for whatever was coming for me, at least I thought I was. I looked behind myself, and saw a flash of white, before it disappeared. I turned around and looked at my surroundings, and it seemed as if it never existed. Then, just like a flash of light, I see it again. It gained my curiosity, so I went looking for it. I sniffed the air, and found another scent, a sweeter scent, but still foreign. I followed it, until it left me with nothing, only I continued to go deeper into the forest. I called out to it, and still no response. I felt like I was the hunted, instead of the hunter. I gave up rather quickly, and as I started making my way back to Kovu's scent, she made herself known to me. There she stood before me, proud and regal, a sight I have never before seen, and as white as the clouds above us. I thought she was a ghost at first, waiting for her to dispel in the air like smoke, but she didn't. She walked closer to me, bearing her teeth at me, but I didn't fear her, I was intrigued by her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice was as beautiful as she was. I didn't answer, I couldn't form a coherent sentence to even answer her. I began walking to her too, causing her to revert and take steps back.

"Stay where you are" she shouted. I broke from my fugue as I heard her boisterous demand.

"I'm not here to hurt you" I said softly, but it further put her on edge.

"How do I know that?" she asked extending her claws.

"I haven't hurt you, now, have I?" I asked watching her intently. She stopped and slowly walked towards me, still unsure of my presence. I then, did something extremely foolish; I stepped closer to her, and began circling her, like she just did with me. She became very rigid and stiff, digging her now extended claws into the ground. I should have known from her body language that she was on the verge of attacking me, but I have brute strength over her, she wouldn't dare try me.

"Stop pestering me" she whispered. I continued my saunter.

She turned around and slapped me, causing me to yelp out in surprise. I paused, and stared at her, my mouth agape. I had never met a lioness so fearless, so full of fire, Nia had my heart from the time she showed herself to me.


	4. No Not You!

Disclaimer: This is my first Lion King fanfiction, and it may be a little mature, just thought I would warn you now. I do not own any of the characters, aside for my original characters (OC). This is inspired by several themes, but mostly, The Lion King, Simba's Pride. Hope you enjoy.

Quick A/N: Names and Meanings- Amri- male- powerful; authority

Nia- female- radiance; bright

*text here* = character thoughts

This is story symbolizing the realistic animalistic mating themes that male lions tend to do. So I was thinking, Simba has a daughter, but what if he had a son, by another lioness? This is the story about that Lion, and the Kingdom that is rightfully his, and his journey.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, you all have inspired me to continue on, especially T5Tango and Kate, whom have been faithful readers since chapter 1. We are jumping a few years, similar to the movie, Amri is now considered to be in his teenaged years, so he may be around 3 to 4 years of age.

Chapter 4

Not you!

"This pride is too large, we cannot continue hunting antelope to stay alive. We need more protein" Kiara spoke proudly, her voice echoing a-top Pride Rock.

"What do you suggest?" Nala asked watching a growing Amri run up Pride Rock to his mother. Amri was now in his teenage years, a small silvery mane, now beginning to show itself along his face and neck. He was aging beautifully, his lean muscular form exuding the strength and power of a young King. Simba stood beside Nala, arching a curious eyebrow at his daughter.

"We need to hunt two giraffes" she stated boldly. Nia shook her head, unable to be silent.

"Hunting one giraffe is dangerous enough, but two? That would be asinine, we will die before we could dream of taking the beast down" Nia said, sitting beside her son. Amri was silent as he sat beside his never aging mother, her blue eyes, pierced Kiara's flaming ones, waiting to hear her ridiculous strategy.

"If we split into two separate prides, nine lions in each pride, we will be successful"

"How? Many of the young one's in this pride are not ready for such a hunt. Are you ready for the hunt, Kiara?" Nia challenged, frustrated with the ideal of such a dangerous hunt.

"Hold it Nia!" Simba shouted, stepping to Nia. "How dare you question Kiara in such a demeaning manner?" He growled.

"How dare I? That child does not know the first thing about hunting, let alone creating a strong enough strategy to kill not one, but two giraffes. Our hunger is fueling our aggression, but there is not enough aggression in this land to fuel us to kill two giraffes" Nia stated straightening her shoulders before the King.

"Kovu, Amri, and I will assist you all" Simba declared.

"No! Amri is not ready. Why must we hunt a giraffe? We would have a better chance killing two wildebeest, and still get our fill" Nala was angered by Nia's words, she was undermining Kiara, and that will not happen under her watch.

"Kiara understands the risks, and also understands our needs. The heavy rains have scattered the herds, we must get something large enough to feed us all" Nala said, walking beside her daughter. Nia titled her head, and shook it in disapproval. Amri watched the exchange between the three lionesses. The older he has gotten the worst their relationships became. Amri trusted his mother, and knows she understands the herds, and believes anything she says.

"My mother has been hunting alone, all her life, and even with the Pride's help, her limitations have not changed…"

"What is your point Amri?" Kovu asked with frustration.

"A lion can only do, what a lion can do. I am not saying it is impossible for all of us to hunt and kill a giraffe, but having such good fortune twice is surely unlikely. I think we should change what we hunt, and not risk our lives trying to get our fill on one meal" Amri stated boldly. His mother nods her approvals, a slight smile playing at her lips. Nala and Kiara were still holding-strong to what they believe should be done.

"I understand Amri, but this is what needs to be done" Nala said matter-of-factly. In reality, she agreed with him, as did Simba, but Nala had to show Nia that she and Kiara understood the lands, just as much she did. "We leave as the sun sets under the Pride Lands"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

The Pride ventured off into the Pride Lands, the African Savannah moon, cooling their still blazing coats. Nia led the first group, while Kiara led the second. The giraffes were easily found near the watering hole, an unusual spot for two giraffes at nightfall. The prides hid within the tall grass and underneath the trees beside the watering hole. The two giraffes began to battle, fighting for superiority over the watering hole. At first glance, it seemed to be a beautiful dance between lovers, but with trained eyes, Nia could see the brute force of their hits. The hardened skulls of the long necked beasts, beating at one another, a dance for dominance. Nia couldn't believe her eyes, this may work, they may be able to get both of the giraffes. Nia saw Kiara beginning to stalk before the two giraffes, and Nia quickly and silently went to cut her off.

"Stay put!" Nia reprimanded quietly. "Allow them to exhaust themselves, and then we will make our move" Nia instructed. Kiara took a step back, breaking a twig beneath the power of her paws as she did so. The giraffes looked up, with a sense of awareness; thankfully the winds were in the lionesses favor, hiding their scent from the two giraffes. One of the giraffes began to walk towards the sound, exploring what it could have been, if anything at all. Nia silently cursed under her breath, frustrated with Kiara, and her lack of experience. Nia was closest to the on-coming giraffe, and she stalked about, ensuring she was hidden beneath the tall grass. She maneuvered herself around the giraffe so she was now behind it. Nia geared her rear legs, embedding the power of them into the earth, ready to push herself to the animal when necessary. Her claws scraped the Earth, the vibrations of the animal surging through the dirt right to her paws. As the giraffe closed the distance to Kiara, Nia feared it may stomp on Kiara when he realized what she was indeed a hungry lion. Nia pushed off, the power of her hind legs forcing her against the wind, her speed bleeding through her lean body. Nia jumped on the back of the giraffe, digging her claws in the skin of the giraffe, as she ran up the back of the beast. It kicked it's hind legs, sending Nia flying forward to the front of the giraffe. Nia caught herself at the neck of the beast, digging her teeth into it, cutting off it's air supply. Nala led the remaining lionesses to the retreating giraffe, while Kiara stayed, frozen in her spot, her fear not allowing her to retreat or assist in the kill. The other lionesses were more fortunate than Nia, taking down the giraffe quickly, slowly killing it.

"Help Nia" Nala ordered. Several of the lionesses obeyed and ran to Nia's assistance, but unfortunately they didn't get their quickly enough. The giraffe threw Nia to the ground, the brute force of the impact cracking her ribs. The giraffe ran to Kiara, trying to hit her with it's powerful hoof, causing Kiara to awake from her fugue. Kiara ran to her mother, like she did as a cub, feeling a fear she has not felt in so long. The giraffe turned it's attention back to Nia and stomped on her, the brute force crushing her chest. Nala ran as fast as she could to Nia, pushing to get to her.

"Nia!"

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"Relax Amri" Kovu said, giggling at the restless lion.

"I can't, something is wrong"

"What could go wrong?" Simba asked, giggling at his son. Amri was more like him than he could ever think. Amri looked out and could smell the lionesses approach Pride Rock, but the sense of something off was still in his heart.

"They are coming" Amri declared running down Pride Rock.

"Amri" Simba and Kovu ran after the young lion, giggling at his eagerness, but upon their approach to the lionesses, they understood where his anxiety stemmed from. On the back of Nala, was a bleeding, dying, Nia, a mother, fighting to stay with her son. Amri stopped before Nala, not believing what he was seeing. He began to slip from his conscious state, a sense of fatigue suddenly hitting him, hitting him harder than it did seeing his mom in such a state.

"Put her down" he demanded softly, a tone she has used many times. He crouched beside her, licking her nose, nuzzling her cheek. "Mom"

"Son" she called weakly. Amri looked at her, those once vibrant blue eyes now glazed and dull, a look he has only seen on dead carcasses. "Listen, to me Amri, there is so much I want to say…so much I have not said..told you" she paused, licking her dry lips.

"Hush mom, save your strength" he begged, his eyes feeling heavy with the weight of tears.

"There is nothing to save child, I am dying Amri. Know, I love you, and I will always be with you" She kissed him one last time, and took her last breath. Amri closed his eyes as he felt her spirit slip from her body. Amri roughly shut his eyes, and stood to his feet, looking to Nala and Kiara, a rage surging through him. If they had listen to her, this would not have happened, and she has paid the ultimate price.

"You did this" he growled.

"No Amri" Nala squealed, running to Kiara's defense.

"Both of you are to blame! She told you…she said…" Amri turned away from them, allowing the tears to fall freely. No matter what he said, nothing could change the fact that his mother was gone, no matter how much he wished he could change it. He wiggled beneath her body and lifted her on his back, he had to leave Pride Rock, but he would not let his mother's body stay there to be a feast for scavengers. He will bury her, and then find a new life, or find…something.

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked, fighting back her tears.

"Away from all of you, but I will not let my mother's body stay there" He looked over his shoulder at the royal family. "You all took something priceless from me, much like Scar took something priceless from all of you!"


End file.
